The Experiment
by sidboy
Summary: I can be killed for posting this text here.


The Experiment

What I will talk about in this text is extremely confidential and secret, so secret that if the CIA or NSA discover that I am publishing it somewhere, I can be arrested and killed. But the world needs to know. So my real name will not be mentioned, I will use the name Dave. It all started in February 2009, when all the scientists in the field of biology, medicine and veterinary medicine met secretly with government support, to try to create the first hybrid animal in the world. I was among them as one of the veterinarians. We went to Area 51 because it is safer. For some reason, they chose the squirrel.

Thus began our research to make the first hybrid animal of history of humanity, we were going to make history. A story that no one had imagined. The first attempt was to isolate a cell from a squirrel and from a human. We stayed for several months trying to merge the two cells without success. My function would be to care for the animal if he lived and make the report of the whole experience. I remember I had to play several dead fetuses, I cried when he came home. It was hard to bear it. After two months I have a failure after another, hope finally came. A prototype was made and lasted longer than others. Lasted one month and died. Yet efforts were increasing. Found that it was not possible to mix the two species randomly, had to choose the features. So it was done.

They chose some human characteristics the the animal: hands, talking, walking on two legs. After the hard work that geneticists had to separate these features, so we had the help of the Human Genome Project, and they managed to make an embryo, they injected into a female squirrel. After about 30 days of gestation accompanied. Ultrasounds were done and the best discovery was that the fetus was developing normally even with human characteristics. I begged to be able to take care of the female that had been used, the leader of the research had even left. Unfortunately, at birth the female Squirrel had a hemorrhage and died. Finally the animal was born. Everyone was happy and looking forward to was coming. The first hybrid animal had been born and is alive.

I'm here writing this report when one of the to veterinarians came with the animal and his file. This vet who is a great friend of mine, whose name is omitted, said: "Dave, we did our job and here it is, I did a full scan and he is healthy. Now take care of him, I know you will take care and do not forget to report the head of the research." Thrilled me a little. "What's his name?" I asked. "We call it the EX1" So my friend gave me a box with the animal asleep inside her and his record with the exams. Anyway I could go home and will not need to go back there, I did noot know that animal would change my life.

Upon arriving home , I put the box on top of my bed and opened it. I will never see something like that. He was sleeping . So I took his record to give a look. It were actually normal. I waited a few minutes and he waked up. He was half confused, disoriented until he looked at me, he took a big scare. "Who is You? Where am I?" He asked. "Calm down , it's okay, I will not make any hurt you." I said quietly. "What's your name?" He asked . " I'm 'Dave' and you?" I replied. "They called me the EX1" He spoke a little sad. "Can I call you Ross?" I asked, I did not want to call it EX1. Ross responded positively. I was in doubt on how to bathe him and was a little embarrassed to ask . "How you shower?" I asked sheepishly. "It can be anything." Ross answered kinda sad. "What is the matter?" I asked . " Nothing, I feel alone..." Ross answered. My heart melted when I heard that, so I have sinned best basin I had and I put warm water. "I'll give you a bath now." I said. I put in bowl very carefully , and I could clearly see it was male, just to make sure that did not screw up the name. I saw him playing in the water like a child. After the bath, I prepared waffles for him and I give it to Ross to try it. he loved waffles. It was a little late, and he went to sleep too. Ross went to his box, I was in the room, I found it strange. "What are you doing there?". "I'm not sleeping here."he asked. "As of today, no!" I caught him in my arms and placed in my bed. Just saw the happiness return to it. So I asked him to stay another side of the bed. I lay back and felt Ross walking all over me , until it stopped in my shoulder. We slept like that . My best night 's sleep was with him .

I was ordered not to go out with him in public. Then , early in the morning I went to the nearby market to buy cheese balls while Ross sleep. When I arrived, I saw him crying in the bed . "What happened?" Asked worried. "I thought you had left me..." He whimpered. I gave him a hug. "I would never do that!" I just said. "I want to show you something" I took him to the kitchen and showed the pot of cheese balls . "What is it?" He asked. I knew he'd ask. "They are cheese balls, here's one" I gave him a ball. He loved like the waffles . After a quiet lunch , Ross was watching TV, I checked my email and saw that I received one of my friend , a doctor of veterinary medicine (I had only master), saying that for ethical issues throughout the project was canceled, but the leader of the research still wanted the report. The last words of the email was: enjoy while you can.

I did so . From now on , I will tell you the best moments. In the afternoon I went to my office. I took Ross with me as long as they did not speak there, all patients felt him a grace. He turned the office mascot. After out of it, it was cloudy but I still wanted to go to the park near my house. Ross deserved to see the beautiful scenery . It started raining and we returned home immediately, I did not know what could happen if Ross caught a rain. Once we got home, Ross jumped on the couch to watch TV. I prepared something simple for me, I gave him dinner. And we were watching TV, until it began the heavy thunderstorms. Ross shook for every lightning or thunder. I sat beside him. "Ross goes up here", he came to my lap and took a embrace comfort. "Do not be afraid, I'm here." I said quietly. "Thanks" I heard that soft voice in my ears . After this unforgettable moment , I dedicated my life to Ross.

The years passed and all the research has been forgotten, but they still wanted the report for the ending the research. I remember the last day I saw Ross. It was on the 26th April of 2011. Ross, for being a hybrid animal, presented a premature aging. I had just come home from work and hear Ross call with a very weak voice: "Dave...". I quickly sat down on the couch where Ross was, he was weak and breathless. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I could try to save him by being a vet, but it was his time. "I'm here" I replied. Here are his last words: "...Dave, thanks for everything ...". "But I just took care of you as it should." Spoke crying. "No... it was much more than that..." Ross was much more than a simple friend, was my companion in difficult times, my son. No creature in the universe will replace him, no creature will bring me the same peace that he brings. He may be small , but had a huge heart. Ross, my faithful friend, you always in my heart.

R.I.P Ross

Dedicated to Mr. Ross Bagdasarian , Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review please :)<strong>


End file.
